Trifles of Merricup
by angelcake1999
Summary: One shots for the merricup fans out there. I hope you like them PLEASE R&R
1. The Hot Head

"Hey Merida." Macintosh said over the phone.

"Hey What's up? Are youokay?" Merida asked back.

"No. It's not working." Macintosh told her.

"Wait. What?" Merida asked confused.

"Us. I'm breaking up with you." He told her and he hung up.

"Hello? HELLO!" Merida screamed into her phone. "He breaks up with me two god damn days before homecoming! I don't think so!" she screams to herself as she walks to the bus stop.

Merida rode the bus to school twirling her soccer ball in her hands angrily. She had already told Punzie what had happened.

PUNZIE POV KINDA

Rapunzel had only seen Merida this angry once. It did not end well. She was scared out of her mind. She might as well warn a few people first.

Punzie: Jack. I'm scared.

Jack: what happened?

Punize: Macintosh dumped Merida. She is more pissed than I have ever seen her. I am scared. Just warn people. Get Hiccup. He is the only one who seems to be able to get through to her. Be ready were almost there.

Jack: already on it. Just be careful.

Rapunzel read that last text and got really nervous as they pulled in the school's parking lot. Merida got off the bus in silence and walked to the spot in the cafeteria where Macintosh, Dingwall, and Macguffin hang out in the mornings.

"Merida wait!" Rapunzel cried.

MERIDA POV KINDA

Merida heard her but kept going. She put her stuff down on a table but kept her soccer ball. She walked calmly over to the corner. "HEY MACINTOSH!" She screamed.

People moved out of the way and Merida saw him with his arm around another girl. This made her even more angry. She tossed her soccer ball up in one hand caught it in the other and chucked it straight at his face. She heard a satisfying crack as the ball slammed into his face. "Dabbit Mer. You broke by nose." He said as it started gushing blood.

By this point she was pissed off to no end. He broke up with her not even an hour ago and all he cares about is his damn nose. Merida strode forward but her arms were grabbed by Jack and Hiccup.

"Let me go!" She said loudly through clenched teeth.

"Merida. Calm down. You already broke his nose." Jack told her.

"I don't care." Merida said as she pulled her arms.

"Damns she's strong." Hiccup thought.

"Merida. Just come on." Hiccup tried to tell her. She gave one last pull then dropped her head. They took her outside into the cool air. She leaned against the wall and slid down. She sat down and put her head on her knees. From a distance she would look like just a curly red fuzz ball against the wall.

Hiccup POV KINDA

Hiccup looked down at her and sighed. Jack and Punzie left them alone. She sat like that for ten minutes in silence. "Are you going to say something or am I just going to have to sit here dwelling on my own thoughts." She said at last.

"Oh. Um... Well. You've got a hell of an arm." Hiccup spoke up.

"Ha. Thanks." She said as she smiled. "I knew he was going to break up with me. I am not mad about that. I'm mad about him cheating. I figured it out just a bit too late."

"Oh. Sorry." He said as he sat next to her.

"Nah. It's fine. I'll get over it." She told him.

"So you're okay?" He asked.

"Yea. I guess. But I might wanna stay away from him for a while." Merida said.

Then came Jack and Punzie back out. "Is she okay?" Punzie asked.

"Yea Punz. I'm good." Merida told her as she elbowed Hiccup playfully.

"Here's your soccer-ball." Jack said tossing it to her. Merida caught it and looked up at him.

"Thanks." She told him.

"Alright. Now lets get the hot head to class." Jack said.

"Hey!" Merida said defensively.

"Well you did throw a soccer ball at his face. Nice throw by the way." Jack told her.

"Thanks Jack." Merida said.

"Come on guys lets just go to class." Punzie told them.

*THE NEXT DAY TRANSITION*

Merida walked into the school and joined Jack, Punzie, and Hiccup.

"Did you hear Wilbur finally asked Violet?" Punzie asked Merida.

"No. When did he?" Merida asked. "Kinda last minute. Don't ya think?"

"Well Macintosh did dump you four days before so why can't someone ask four days before?" Jack said in a smart aleck tone.

"Ha ha. Very funny Jack. What about Punzie? You were going to ask her today weren't you?" Merida said back in a taunting voice.

"Jack?" Punzie asked. Jack was shooting daggers at Merida. His face was almost as red as Merida's hair.

"Well. I was until someone," he stressed looking straight at Merida, "spoiled it. It was supposed to be a surprise. They were going to help me with it too." Jack told her.

"We can still help. You still haven't technically asked her yet." Hiccup told her.

"Well what about you? Are you going with anyone?" Jack asked him changing the subject.

"I don't know." Hiccup said turning red.

"Well. Get on it or all the good ones will be gone." Jack said jerking his eyes toward Merida.

"Who are you planning on asking?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know yet. I don't know if I'm even going." Hiccup told her.

"What!? You have to go! It's homecoming!" Rapunzel said.

"So? I'm not going." Merida told them.

"Well you did get dumped." Jack added. Reminding her.

"If you don't stop I will throw a soccer-ball at your face." Merida warned him.

"Well Punzie. If I don't get the guts to ask her today I am not going. I will put it that way." Hiccup told her.

"Well get your guts together and do it." She said as she elbowed Jack a little harder than she should have. Then the bell rang for school to start. The four friends got up and walked to their classes. Merida, Jack, and Hiccup had English together while Rapunzel had a sewing class.

Merida wrote a note to Jack.

M: when are you gonna ask her?

J: during lunch will y'all still help?

H: of course

M: duh!

"Ms. Dunbroch. Stop passing notes in my class." Said the teacher.

"Sorry." Merida said with attitude.

Hiccup started a note for him and Jack.

H: Should I ask mer?

J: what do you mean?

H: she just got dumped. Has it been enough time? I don't know these things.

J: dude. This is Merida. She is probably over it already.

H: I know but just in case.

J: Asa back up just say you want to go as friends.

H: yea that sounds like a good plan.

Merida elbowed jack. "Hey ladies are you done gossiping yet?" Merida whispered.

"Not quite." Jack said as he passed the note back to Hiccup.

"Alright then. Hey by the way Hiccup can you pick me up a snack after school? I have soccer and then I go straight to shooting. Then horseback. Do you think you can drop something off for me before shooting?" Merida asked.

"Um. no biggie." Hiccup said getting the perfect idea on how to ask her. And he was pretty sure she couldn't say no. But he'd been wrong before.

It was after school. Hiccup had driven to Ronni's wing place ten minutes away from the school. Merida had texted him to meet her at the gate to the shooting range. Hiccup was so nervous he was practically shaking. He was terrified. But when he pulled up to the gate and saw her standing there he knew there was no going back now. He got out of his car and walked over to her.

"Oh thanks Hic! Your a lifesaver." She said taking the to go box from her. "How much do I owe you?" She asked taking her wallet out from the waistband of her shorts.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. It's cool really." He said trying to play it cool and keep his voice steady.

"Why do you seem so nervous? Are you afraid I won't like what you got me? Dude you know I will eat any food. Right?" She said as she opened the box and saw the wings and then the note taped to the inside of the lid. She looked up at him before she read it confused. Then she looked back down and read it.

It read:

I have never asked anyone to homecoming before. So I think I will just wing it.

Do you want to go?

Merida stood there a minute. Looking at the note. She read it 4 times over.

Hiccup was getting really nervous. The she spoke. "Are you? Is this?" She asked confused.

"I mean we could just go as friends. Cause I know that thing with Macintosh and dammit I told jack I wasn't ready or you weren't ready to d this." He babbles as he paced back and forth. Merida just rolled her eyes and put the wings on the sidewalk behind her.

"Hiccup!" She shouted maybe just a smidge louder than necessary. "I would love to go with you." She added softer.

"See I knew you'd say that. Wait what?" Hiccup asked confused.

"I said I would go to the dance with you dummy! I mean just as friends." She told him. "Now I gotta go. Thanks for the wings." She said as she bent down and grabbed them and ran off through the gate.

"Jack is not gonna believe this." He told himself.

THE DAY OF HOMECOMING

Merida came home after school and got ready for the dance. Her mom was freaking out. She made Merida sit down and she straightened her hair.

"Mom. Is this really necessary? I mean its only homecoming. It's not my wedding." Merida told her.

"Yes. It is a formal event." Her mother told her.

"We'll I don't want my hair straight." Merida said as she got up.

"We'll let me just braid it half up." Her mother said.

"Fine." Merida said as she sat back down.

Merida sat and waited for the ten minutes that it took to braid her hair and the twenty minutes it took her mother to do her make-up. Merida tried to refuse but her mother was insistent.

When they went dress shopping her mother wanted her to wear a tight pink dress. Merida walked out and couldn't breathe. She almost passed out because it was way too tight. Her mother settled on letting her get a plain long sleeved knee length dark teal dress.

Merida heard a knock at the door. "Damn. Is he early. It's only SHIT! It's 6:30. Dammit mom why did you have to take so long." She talked to herself. "MOM ANSWER THE DOOR! IM NOT READY YET!"

Merida heard the hellos and the typical greeting. She ran other bed and pulled on the dress. She forgot there was a zipper in the back. "Shit." Se muttered under her breath. She walked downstairs holding the front on the dress even though it had sleeves.

"Hey." She said awkwardly. "Can someone come zip me up?"

"Um. Uh sure." Hiccup said as he walked over to her. She used one arm to move her hair out of the way. Hiccup zipped the zipper. "There." He said.

"Thanks Hic." She turning around and giving him a smile. "Now let me go get my shoes." She said as she ran back upstairs. Then Fergus, her dad, came in.

"So you're the lad taking me wee darlin' to the dance? Well let me tell ya a few rules. Rule one. Keep your hands to yourself. Rule two. You break her I break you. Rule three. I know your parents. Rule four. What you do to her. I do to you." He said with a serious face.

"Yes sir. But we are just going as friends." He told him.

"Okay. Then have a great time and don't try anything." He said as Merida came running back downstairs with a million dollar smile on his face.

"Alright I'm ready. Hey dad can we take the jeep?" Merida asked.

"I brought my night fury." Hiccup said.

"I know. But can we dad?" Merida pleaded. Hiccup knew she wanted her dads jeep since she was a small girl.

"I don't see why not." He said throwing her the keys.

"YES! Thanks dad." She said as she came up and hugged him.

She was walking out the door then her mother said, "Merida! Your hair is falling out." But Merida didn't listen. She just kept going. She jumped in the car and took down her hair. "We'll aren't you gettin' in?" She asked him.

"Bu I wanted to drive." Hiccup whined.

"Get over it! It's my car. So I drive." She told him playfully. He sighed and got in on the passenger side.

She revved the engine and backed up. When they got on the road she said, "hey find a station. This silence is killing me."

He fiddled around on the radio until she stopped him. She had heard the beat of "Take me On." She had to stop him. Hiccup stopped and heard what song it was and sat back. Merida sang along with the radio. "Take on me. Take on me. Take me on. Take on me." Then Hiccup joined in and finished the verse. "I'll beeee gooooone. In a day or TWOOOOOOOOOO!"

This continued back and forth until they reached the school. They sang all the songs that came on. Even if they didn't know the words they made some up. When Merida parked the car they were both laughing so hard at that point. Merida walked out of the car and put the keys in a secret hole in the wheel well so neither of them had to carry them around all night.

They walked arm in arm to the gym and bumped into Jack and Rapunzel. "I didn't believe you when you told me haddock. But you did it. You asked the hot head out."

"Cool it frost. We are only here as friends." Merida said. Then she nudged hiccup with her elbow. "Right?"

"Oh. Yea. Just being a good friend." Hiccup said with a pained smile.

"Hey. Mer. Can I talk to you real quick?" Rapunzel said.

"Yea sure. Puuuunn-" Merida was cut off by her dragging her off.

"Macintosh is here. You know he is really protective over his ex-girlfriends. If he sees you with Hiccup he will murder him. No matter how scared of you he is." Rapunzel told her.

"Shit. I never thought of that." Merida said worried.

"I will help you. When Macintosh gets close I will call you Red and you can come over to us." Rapunzel said.

"Thanks Punz! You're a genius." Merida said and the two girls went back into the gym. But their plan went out the window when she saw Macintosh talking to Hiccup threateningly. Merida had to act, and fast. She looked around and saw a basketball they forgot to put away. She left it there would use it later maybe and walked over to them.

"Hey Macintosh. What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"Nothing doll. Just checking this fraud out." He told her.

"If anyone's the fraud it's you." Merida said.

"Wow. That's harsh. I actually came over her to ask you to dance." He told her.

Merida was getting mad. "No. Now to and leave me alone."

"As you wish." He said as he bowed and left.

"What was that all about?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you not know his history of being really protective over his old property." Jack said. Merida gasped and punched him square in the shoulder. Hard. "Ow!" Jack cried.

"He's gonna try and beat you up. So we can't leave you alone." Rapunzel said.

"But we re only here as friends." Hiccup said.

"Try telling the thick headed moron over there." Merida said.

"The thick headed moron you dated." Jack told her.

"That's it frost. One more crack like that and I will throw a soccer ball at your face. I've had enough of it." Merida told him. Then she walked off.

Hiccup walked over to where Merida was. "Are you okay?" He asked Ashe sat down next to her.

"No! You might get killed because I am the idiot that didn't remember that Macintosh is overprotective." She told him as she put her head down on the table exasperated.

"Look." He said putting a hand on her back."I will be fine. Just forget him and have a good time. I'll go get some punch." He got up and left.

He was gone a few minutes before Macintosh came over. "He doll face."

"What do you want?" She asked irritated.

"To dance." H said charmingly as he held his hand out.

"No." Merida said simply.

"Come on." He beckoned.

"No! I already told you. When are you gonna learn to understand English!" She told him.

"Listen to me. You are going to get your ass up and dance or I take your little friend out for a talk." He threatened.

"You are not going to lay a hand on him." Merida stood up and looked him dead in the eye. She saw the twinge of fear in his face. "You won't lay a hand on him if I can help it."

"Then why is it taking him so long to get the punch." He teased.

"You. Little... Ugh! You... What. Did. You. Do?" She strained through clenched teeth.

"He and my friends are just having a little talk. And he is unharmed. At the moment. And he will stay that way if you dance with me." He said as he held out his hand. Merida had an idea. She took his hand.

"One song." She said.

"You will want more than that." He said seductively.

He snaked his hands around her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders. He tried to pull her closer but she wouldn't let him.

" on." He said. She just rolled her eyes. The song was almost over when he leaned in. She didn't hesitate. She yanked his hair back and swung her knee up his crotch. As he fell to the ground she walked away unfazed. She found where Macintosh's friends had Hiccup. She put her hands on her hips. "Drop him." she said. They didn't hesitate. They dropped him and left them alone.

"I am so sorry Hic. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Merida said.

"It's fine. They just were a little rougher than I expected." hiccup said with a grin.

Merida laughed a little but then slumped down into a chair. "Hey what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm just not feeling good." Merida told her.

Hiccup knew this was a lie. She just wanted to leave because she knew Macintosh would come after him again. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" He suggested.

"Sure." Merida said picking up her head and they walked out the door together. Merida let him drive. "Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"SOmewhere cool." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Oh. PLease. If its the nature trail I am going to kill you." Merida said. She always hated those. They give a fake sense of nature. If you want to go on a nature walk. Go into nature.

"No. It's not that." He told her. He stopped the car. They were in the middle of a field.

"Hic?" She asked but her opened her car door and turned up the radio.

"I never go to dance with my best friend." He told her as he stuck out his hand.

Merida smiled and took the hand without even thinking twice. They danced playfully and laughed till their sides hurt. But with each song they moved closer and closer. Until they were slow dancing together. "Open Arms" By Journey was playing on the radio. They moved in sync with teh music. Merida layed her head on his chest.

SHe was happy. But kinda scared. I mean Macintosh was just almost about to maybe kill him. And now here they are dancing with eachother. THe beat rose and Merida sung softly with it. "So now I come to you. With Open arms. Nothing to hide. Beleive what I say. So Here I am. With open arms. Hoping You'll see. WHat your love means to me. Openarms"

Merida looked up at Hiccup. He was looking down at her. Both were confused at what to do next. Neither one wanted to make a move. THey were both scared. They both looked away embarrassed. "um... I think we might want to go. It's probably getting late." Merida said. not even looking up.

"We could lay out here and look at the stars?" Hiccup suggested.

"Sure. My dad's got a blanket in the back of the car." She said as she walked over and got the dark blue blanket and spread it out on the ground. She also went back and grabbed a bag. "I will be right back." She said as she disappeared into the woods.

Hiccup sat down and thought. He thought about her singing softly. About how she leaned on him when they danced together. How her radiant curls swung around as she danced and walked. He stopped himself. He knew they were only there as friends. Nothing more. But he couldn't help but think about when they were dancing together. When they looked at each other. He felt something and he was pretty sure she felt it too. He could see it in her eyes. He was just scared though.

Merida reached the woods and almost started crying. Her heart was pounding, she was scared, and didn't know what to do. Se almost called Rapunzel but remembered that this was her night too and didn't want to spoil it for her. But knowing Punzie she would want her to call in a situation like this. I mean Macintosh dumped her less than a week ago and now she has these new feelings for hiccup. Or we're they new? She changed out of her dress and into her jeans and a long sleeve shirt that said "sharp shooter". She pulled on her red converse and leaned up against the large tree and pulled out her phone.

"H-hey Punz." Merida said weakly into the phone.

"Mer. Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked alarmed.

"No. Not really. I'm scared. Confused. Falling apart. Terrified. Struggling to hold myself together. And just don't know what to do." Merida said sliding down the tree and sitting on the ground. She propped her forehead up with her palm.

"Wait. Where are you?" She asked.

"Alone in the woods by the field." Merida told her "Hiding from Hiccup." She added softly.

"Oh. Listen. Let me get to a bathroom so I can hear you." Rapunzel tole her. "Just keep yourself together. For just a few more minutes. Unless you want me to come out there?" She added.

"N-no. I couldn't do that to you." Merida said.

"Mer. It's completely fine." She reassured her.

"Lets see how I feel after I tell you what happened." Merida told her.

"Okay. Give me a sec" she told her.

Merida sat in silence just listening to the noises of the woods. For the first time ever it didn't work to help ease her mind.

"Okay. Girl." Rapunzel spoke into the phone. "What happened?"

"We were dancing and and we got closer and closer and then we were dancing together. Then the song ended and we looked at each other. I felt something I never felt before. Not even with Macintosh. It scared me. I-I don't know what to do." Merida told her frantically.

"Your fine. Take a deep breath." Se told her. Merida complied and took a deep breath. "Now. Just take it easy. Just go out there and let your heart take over."

"Okay." Merida said. "Thanks Punzie."

"No problem. Any time. Now go have fun." Rapunzel said ending the call.

Merida put her phone away and got up. That conversation did nothing for her. She still feels terrible and confused. She emerged from the woods and threw her bag in the car. She lay down beside Hiccup and out her arms under her head.

"Why'd you change?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I don't like dresses." Merida said.

"Look it's Orion's Belt." Hiccup said pointing to the sky.

"Yea. And there's the Big Dipper." Merida said pointing."I can't remember the last time I did this. I think I was 7. My mother was still letting me be who I wanted. Not trying to change me. She gave up about a month ago."

"Your mother tried for 10 years to try to change you?" Hiccup said amazed.

"Yep. She would try to do anything to get me to stop playing soccer and shooting. She tried bribery. Grounding me for little things. And just straight up telling me to stop. But my dad was against it from the start. He wanted me to be who I am and empowered me. And whenever mom stopped me I would always go to dad." Merida told him as she looked over. She realized how close they were. She scooted over.

"Sorry. Was laying on a rock."

"Why did your mother try to change you?" Hiccup asked.

"She wanted me to be more girly. And more like her." She told him.

"But why? You're perfect the way you are. You're confident, strong, and not afraid to tell people what's on your mind. You show up to school in shorts and a t-shirt in winter and don't care what people think. You just do what you want. That's what I like about you." He told her. As he brushed a piece of hair from her face.

Merida sat there. Speechless. He thought all that of her. She never saw herself as confident and strong. She just saw herself as the girl everyone would talk about. The girl with the bad temper. Before she could say something his lips crashed on hers. She kissed back without realizing it.

Hiccup saw her face after what he had said. And he meant every word of it. He knew she would close up so he took the chance. He kissed her. He felt her stiffen then she started kissing him back.

Merida opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She pulled back and pushed him away. Hiccup was shoved to the ground. Merida looked at him scared and panicked. She got up ran to the car and sped off. Leaving him standing there.

Merida drove away scared. It never even crossed her mind that she was Hiccup's ride. She reached her house and saw Hiccup's car there. She put her head on the steering wheel. She went inside and went straight up to her room. She didn't even hear her parents asking how it went. She got up to her room and broke down. Tears were streaming and she didn't fight them this time. She got a call from Rapunzel.

She choked back the tears. "H-hello." She said in a shaky voice.

"What the hell happened?!" Said a deeper voice. It was Jack on the phone not Rapunzel. She panicked and ended the call. For the first time in her life Merida Dunbroch had no idea what to do.

MONDAY AT SCHOOL

R: Have either of you heard from Merida?

H: not since Friday.

J: she hung up on me.

R: I tried to text and call her. She's not on the bus either. But I think she's driving to school.

Rapunzel was scared for Merida. The last time she shut the world out was when Angus had died. She was torn up. And as usual Macintosh was a selfish, insensitive prick about it. But this was different. When they came to her house she was there to answer the door but when Hiccup went to get his car Ellinor answered the door and told them Merida was asleep. Which they all knew was a lie.

Rapunzel reached the school and went to the cafeteria. She Looked everywhere. She ran into jack and Hiccup. "Have you seem her?" She asked frantically.

"No. But her car is in the lot." Jack said.

"We have first period with her though." Hiccup reminded them.

"True." Jack said. Then the bell rang and they parted ways. Jack and Hiccup went to class. They saw a familiar red head in class and they breathed a sigh if relief.

"Mer. Thank god. Are you okay?" Hiccup said walking up to her and she tensed and she just ignored him. "Mer?" He asked. She looked scared. She grabbed her book bag and walked out of the classroom. Hiccup stood there stunned. He turned to jack. "Did I do something?"

Jack just shrugged. He had no clue. "Just let her go. We have a class with her later. If she doesn't show there then get worried.

They went through the whole day until the last class of the day. Jack and Hiccup went to the classroom. The sprint bell rang. No Merida. Then the late bell. No Merida. Hiccup turned to look at jack. He knew exactly what he meant. He pulled out his phone and texted Rapunzel.

J: Merida's not here.

R: are you sure?

H:nothing. Where would she be?

R: Hic. Go check the shooting range. I'll go check the soccer field.

J: what about me?

H: you have a "C" in this class. Just stay.

Jack and Hiccup got up and talked to the teacher. She let him go. Hiccup took off to the range. Hiccup turned a corner and ran down the trail to the range. He skidded to a stop when she heard screaming.

"Son of a- god damn ugh!" He heard. And he knew it was Merida. He walked out of the trail and saw he with her bow. He looked at the target and saw that arrows were everywhere around the red dot. Except on it. Hiccup then knew something was up. She never misses. Never. No matter how much pressure she was under.

He looked back at her. She was ten feet away from him. Bow up and arrow in. Ready to shoot.

"Woah woah! Chill." He said.

"Why are you here!" She asked angrily.

"We wanted to know where you were." Hiccup told her.

"Bullshit! Tell me the truth." She said.

"Honestly! We were worried!" He said as he fell back and tripped over a root. She lowered her bow.

"Just go away." She said and walked back to the target. She raised her bow pulled back and let go. The arrow shot through the air and hit the target. But not where it should. It hit the edge of the target. She groaned and dropped onto the ground.

He came closer. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"No! I can't even hit the damn target anymore! And don't even get me started on shooting the fucking soccer-ball!" She told him. Then propped her head up with her hands. She rested her elbows on her knees.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You! I went out with Macintosh for almost a year and he was a jerk then when he dumped me you come along. You were so nice and so perfect. You just don't get it. I put up a wall. And you just came right through! It scared me and when were dancing it was like being on cloud nine! I was in my own world. And when you kissed me it was like something I never felt before! Not even with Macintosh. I-I panicked okay! I got scared." She told him. He looked at her. And he saw something he never did before. He saw tears in her eyes.

"What?" He said surprised.

"You started saying all those sweet things and I didn't know what to do! You were so perfect. I didn't know what to do! You are so sweet and you can keep calm in any situation. Jack was right! I am a hot head. And stubborn. And ugly. And just not good enough. "She said letting all her anxieties and insecurities come out. "Everyone thinks I'm so confident and cool but I'm not! Look at me now! I am crying on the shooting range." She told him. "Ugh! I am only confident because I have to be! If I'm not my mother would just tear it up! She would make me a girly girl. I-I-" she was cut off by Hiccup kissing her. This time she knew what she was doing and kissed him back. He snaked his arms around her waist. She laced her fingers together behind his neck. The kiss was sweet. They parted and they looked at each other.

"Look. You are perfect just the way you are. Don't let anyone. Even yourself tell you any different. Should be confident. Not because you have to be but because you want to be." Hiccup said wiping a tear from her face. Merida smiled and gave a small laugh. She threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you there. I just panicked." She told him.

"It's okay. If I was in your position I would have done the same." He said returning the hug.

"Thank you. You helped me more than you realize." She told him.

"Anytime Mer. Any time." He said.

"Hey haddock! What are you and the hot head doing?" An all to familiar voice called.

"Aw can it frost!" Merida called back turning to him."what are you doing! Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"School's over!" He called. "Rapunzel has been worried sick!" Merida winced.

"Where is she?" Merida asked.

"Here!" She cried in her happy voice. "Thank god you're okay!" She ran up and hugged her.

"Punz I'm fine." Merida told her.

"What was wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing anymore. I'm fine now." She said taking Hiccup's hand in her own.

"Please don't disappear again. You scared all of us." Rapunzel told her.

"Okay. Yeah. Sorry about that." She said.

"Well. I don't know about y'all but I am hungry. I never got to eat lunch." Merida said.

"How about we all go out to Ronni's?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Yea." Jack said.

"That sounds great." Hiccup said.

So they set off walking to their cars. Jack and Rapunzel walked in front hand in hand. While behind them Merida and Hiccup walked together. Fingers intertwined and never happier.


	2. One Ride

Merida shot arrow after arrow at the targets. This was her only time alone. No one came to find her, just her, the bow, her arrows, and the target. She loved it. She pulled back on her arrow and out of the corner of her eye she saw a blue flamish like creature beckoning her to follow.

"A wisp," She whispered to herself. She grabbed her bow and quiver and Angus and rode after them. They took her through new trails and eventually they came to a clearing. She dismounted Angus and drew her bow. She put an arrow in just in case. The trees were dense and it was already getting dark so it was really dark in the woods where she was. Almost pitch black out. She relaxed some with the bow then she saw big green eyes. She pulled back but was pinned to the ground before she could do.

She had been in this situation once before. Mordu had her pinned down and she was stuck. She had never felt so much fear in her life. She could not do anything then and nor could she now. She took deep nervous breaths in. He growled and showed his teeth. Merida took one last breath and braced for what was about to come. Instead of the roar and attack she was expecting. She instead heard a guy call out.

"Toothless! What are you doing!? Get off her. I'm sorry he usually isn't like this." He / br /The dragon stood up on two legs and walked away. Merida took several deep breaths to compose herself. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not. That's the second time my life has been in danger and I couldn't do anything about it. Do you know how terrifying that is!?" She screamed at him.

"Kinda, Sorta." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea sorry about that."

"By the way would you mind telling me where my horse went?" She asked with attitude.

" I don't know." He told

Merida groaned and grabbed her bow and arrows and trudged angrily towards the path she came on.

"Hey! Do you want a lift back to your house?" He called after her.

"No. Walkings fine. I actually prefer my time alone thank you." She spat back.

"I'd take me up on the offer. It's about to get really dark and those woods have so many twists and turns walking in a straight line will get you lost. And based on your accent I'd say you are a long ways from home." He told her.

"If I say yes will you shut up?" Merida told him.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"Well lets see I got jumped by a dragon and now I have to take a ride from the dragon handler. Whom of which I barely know." She told him putting her hands on her hips.

"You could just walk. I'm trying to make up for him jumping on you." He told her.

"Let's just go." She said as she walked towards him and the dragon.

"Okay. So where do you live?" He asked.

"Dunbroch." Se told him. She walked over to the dragon. She didn't want to touch the dragon. She jumped behind the guy.

"Alright Toothless. Slowly." He said as he patted the dragon's head. Toothless grunted and spread his wing wide. Then a jolt. Toothless shot straight up. Merida was screaming. It was all she could do to hold onto the saddle. She could hear the guy shouting at the dragon.

"TOOTHLESS NOT AGAIN! SLOW DOWN YOU USLESS REPTILE!" He was shouting. He felt her trying to grab him. He heard her screaming.

She tried to grab the rider but she could not get a grip. The dragon just kept going higher and faster. Her hand slipped from the saddle the dragon came out from under her. She wasn't flying anymore. She was falling. She tried to grab the tail but she missed. She screamed. "HELP ME!"

He looked back and didn't see her on the saddle anymore. He saw bright orange in the sky below. "Oh shit! Toothless!" He called out. The dragon looked down and saw her falling. He dove down and flew after her.

She saw them come after her. She flailed her arms and legs trying to slow herself. She saw them pass her. "No come back please!" She begged. Toothless flew past her. The rider kicked his side. The dragon got underneath her and hovered. The rider caught Merida and she held onto him for dear life. "Please. Just take me to the ground. I don't care. I will walk. Please." She begged.

Merida was scared for dear life. After they passed her she knew she was done for. She should have never climbed onto that dragon in the first place. She should have just walked. She landed in the rider's arms and she clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive. Which in this case is true. "Please. Just take me to the ground. I don't care. I will walk. Please." She begged him.

"Alright." He sighed and helped her get on the back of the saddle. She held onto him and didn't let go. When they reached the ground they touched down in a circle of tall stones. Merida knew exactly where they were.

When the dragon's feet touched the ground she was off and she just lay on the ground. She lay there for a good five minutes before the rider finally spoke. "I never learned your name." He told her.

"It's Merida. Merida Dunbroch." She told him. Not even looking at him. Just laying there on the ground. "And yours?"

"Hiccup. Hiccup horrendous Haddock the third." He told her.

"That's an odd first name." She said as she finally stood up.

"Nah. I know someone named Snotlout. I don't think Hiccup is as bad as that." He told her.

"Alright I'll give you that one." She said, "And where are you from Hiccup?" She added.

"Berk. It's a ways north of here." He told her.

"I gotta go. My mum is probably having a cow. Sorry. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She said as she ran off into the trails.

"Well. That went better than expected. No thanks to you." He said as he turned around to face Toothless. "Ugh. Lets get home." He said as he mounted and took off into the night.

Merida got to a clearing and looked into the sky. She saw a blue fireball shoot across the sky. She laughed to herself. As much as she hated that ride. She would do it again in a heart beat.

**Hello everybody! First Trifle is up. More is to come I promise:) but I can't do this on my own. It would be amaZing if you guys would give me feedback and ideas. PLEASE :) LOVE YOU! Till next time.**


End file.
